TC3 4v4 Update: The Cash Conqueror Strategy
TC3 4v4: THE CA$H CONQUEROR STRATEGY Hi there! Welcome to the Conquerors 3 Wikia. I’m Ethan, and today I will be walking you through the new 4v4 Conquest gamemode, and one of my most useful and successful strategies for it: The Cash Conqueror Strategy. 4v4 Conquest is basically Conquest with a couple of twists. I will list the major ones here. 1: There are 4 people per team on every map, which means that you have more allies, more money, and more troops (hence #2.) 2: Your troop capacities are lowered by one, to slightly balance out the increase in troops from #1. Research Cap Boosts are still available for purchase. 3: There are only six maps currently available for 4v4: Mars 4 and 5, Maze, Mansion, Two Caves, and Fantasy. Only Two Caves has a body of water, so it is the only one with a Naval Capacity. 4: You can choose one alliance or another at the Map Vote screen. Each has four slots. However, these differences don't have a notable effect on the gameplay. Today I will walk you through one of my strategies for this gamemode: the Cash Conqueror strategy. This strategy is mostly straightforward and easy, but it's not as simple as the name suggests. I will walk you through the steps to success with this strategy, and help you to ultimately master The Conquerors 3. The first thing to do when you get to your base is to invest in the ECs (Energy Crystals) at hand. Take a soldier (preferably the Scout because it is fastest) to the ECs and put a PP (Power Plant) next to each. Now some of you more experienced players will be asking, “Why not use an NPP (Nuclear Power Plant)?” Well, if you're asking this, then read this next part carefully. 1 PP=$65, $10 CPM (Cash Per Minute). 1 NPP=$140, $15 CPM. But… 2 PPs=$130, $20 CPM. The cost of two PPs is $10 lower than one NPP, and the CPM is $5 higher! Which means that 2 PPs is the logical investment. After you have invested into the ECs at hand, take your Scout (and an escort if necessary) and go to every EC that you can, unless it is occupied by the enemy. (You'll know if it's the enemy by hovering your cursor near the building. It will say either “Ally” or “Enemy.”) After that, you're all set. Right? NO! You may have PPs, but they're vulnerable to enemy forces! You need to defend these PPs, and I will show you how. To defend your PP, you'll need a defensive building. I recommend using a Turret because they are cheap and effective. I always put the Turret(s) on the side closer to my Home Base and farther from the likely direction that the enemy will attack from. This setup lets the PP suck up damage while the Turret(s) do work. Now, start to build buildings and troops (I call it Capital). I suggest using an FB (Forward Base) because you can get reinforcements faster. I ask my allies to help out with the FB. I almost always use an army of 5 Heavy Soldiers, 2 Medics, and 2 Repairmen, as well as 4 Heavy Tanks, 2 Artillery (which I research with Research Centers), and 6 Heavy Planes. Then, after we (or in this case, you and your allies) have substantial armies, we attack. I recommend hitting the enemy PPs first, unless they are heavily reinforced. This way, you get more money for reinforcements and the enemy loses money. Then pick off the enemy’s main bases one by one. Scout out the area and look for weak spots and escape routes. Ask an ally to send a couple soldiers over to block any escapes. Then hit the weak spot(s) if there is any (Shield Generators are pretty pesky at this point, which is why I use the long-ranged Artillery units to destroy the shields), and you should destroy the bases. At this point, if you did the steps correctly, you should be gloating over the ruins of the enemy base and collecting your credits and free skin or hat. Here's a quick guide so you can glance at it while playing. Create PPs Defend PPs Make Capital DESTROY And that, my friends, was the Cash Conqueror Strategy. This strategy isn't just for 4v4, though! You can use it in pretty much any mode (except Survival)! So stay tuned for more info on new updates, feature facts, and strategies. See you next time! Ethan out. ;P Category:Strategy